


Origins of a Blog

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: For a friend's contest, the origin story of nyoaustraliasgooglehistory, this is also for hitting 100 followers, tumblr is responsible for this, you guys are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: Kylie Kirkland is having a bad day. The world meeting went way too long, she got way too bored, and nearly got into way too many fights.So when South Africa invites her out for a drink, she jumps at the chance to catch a break.However, someone really should remind her that making bets while drunk is not usually a recipe for success.





	Origins of a Blog

**Author's Note:**

> For a celebration of 100 followers at nyoaustraliasgooglehistory, as well as for the wonderful HGH muns out there, but especially for the mun of austriasgooglehistory. You dragged me into this weird, wonderful mess. So here's a gift/contest entry for you. I hope you enjoy!

It had been a bad day for Kylie.

Bad as in a she might as well just throw herself to the dingos now kind of way.

It was hard enough that it had been a world meeting, and for some reason, her blasted brother had skipped without giving her any warning. That had been _fun,_ having the pom breathing down her neck wondering where "Australia" was, like she wasn't as much a part of Australia as her brother.

She was going to throttle Oz once she got a hold of him. Throttle him and get into a brawl. Maybe smash some beer bottles over his head. Hell, maybe even Zea would get in on the fun.

Doubtful, but she could fantasize.

That had been the first part of her 'bad day', but she wasn't even halfway through yet.

Then there had been the speeches. America could prattle for days. Good god, he knew how to talk. But if there was any word used to describe Kylie Kirkland, it was not 'attentive'. She'd pulled out a fidget spinner less than three minutes in.

However, apparently she'd grabbed the light up one by accident when they were packing. Germany seized it for being a distraction within ten minutes.

Then came the pen clicking. This time it had been annoyed pity that made her stop, when Zea had given her a "Please have mercy on me" look that made it hard to deny whatever the Kiwi was going to ask next.

She had begrudgingly traded the pen for a pencil when the Kiwi had asked. That, at least, hadn't been too bad.

Until lunch came, and the pom was right back over her, asking where the hell "Australia" was.

Alfred must have seen the look of pure murder in her eyes, quickly shouting something along the lines of "TIME FOR THE HERO TO INTERVENE!" and dragging Arthur away from her at lightening speeds.

She would have to send him a thank you note later. 

Anyhow, then she'd had a run in with Romano. You could guess how that went. Then she'd had to track down her multiple micronations and drag them back to where they were supposed to be. Then there was the countless little issues that popped up. Bosses, politics, who was inviting who out where after the meeting? Kylie just wanted it to be over.

But no, it was still going.

Right before the meeting was supposed to break, someone raised a hand.

"Yes?" Germany said.

"Why have so many of you been making blogs?"

Kylie couldn't see who was asking the question, but she tiredly lifted her head to try and listen.

"What blogs?" Another asked.

"England did it first. Posting your google history on Tumblr. Kinda ridiculous, isn't it?"

There was a pause, and then Kylie was startled to hear multiple voices rise.

"Not really."

She stared around the table as Germany asked those with these google history blogs to stand up. Kylie had known her brother and Zea had been doing it. She'd thought it was a joke, honestly. A few others had been involved, after all.

Like Victoria, also standing.

But as she looked around, she realized there was an absurd amount of people standing.

Including her micronations.

_Fucking hell?!_

After a few minutes of arguing back and forth, it was agreed upon to discuss this issue more in-depth at the next meeting. The meeting closed, and Kylie bolted for the exit.

Breathing in the early evening air, she sighed and tried to relax, watching her micronations gather up in a group at a distance. She smiled as they laughed and ran around with the others. Everyone was supposed to stay here for another night to relax, and then go home tomorrow.

Then she saw her brother.

She was about to march on his ass when a strong hand stopped her. 

She whirled, and then sighed in relief. "Oh. Hi, Victoria."

Victoria Van Ndala, the personification of South Africa, smiled. "Did I stop you from doing something stupid?"

"Not stopped. Delayed. And come on, you know he deserves it."

"Yeah, I won't deny that. But I've got a better idea. Let's go get some drinks."

Kylie turned and glanced back at her brother, laughing. If she started a brawl with him now, England would know.

And when did she ever want the pom to know what she was up too?

"Alright, lead the way."

 

***

 

A few drinks later, Kylie was having way too much fun. It was almost enough to forget the bad day.

However, it wasn't enough to notice Vic's weird choice in companions for the night.

She'd expect Matthew, or Zea, or hell, literally any other former colony.

But Austria?

_Austria?_

AUSTRIA?

"Why are you staring at me like I'm from another planet?" He finally asked, looking bored as he sipped at his drink.

"I'm just trying to figure out why I'm here if Vic already invited you out, or why you're here if you just decided to tag along?"

Victoria laughed. "Roderich's actually pretty cool online. He and Prussia get into random internet wars all the time."

Roderich shook his head. "Because you're a bad influence."

"Only because you let me be."

They grinned, laughing at this marvelous inside joke that they seemed to have. Kylie just stared on in absolute confusion.

And then, Victoria said a single word.

"Skin."

Austria grinned. "Skin."

Soon, Kylie decided that she was not getting hammered fast enough to deal with this strange drunken chorus of the word skin over and over and _over and over and over and over and-_

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT YOUR GOBS!" She heard herself scream, and then both turned towards her. Silence had fallen as she sank into her seat, trying not to feel the gazes of the other patrons of this bar falling on her back.

But then Victoria grinned, and spoke at a whisper.

"Skin."

"That's it. I'm leaving." Kylie said. The day had started to get better, but then it had once again taken a turn for the worse, along with the absurdly weird this time. Part of her was laughing, the other part was too annoyed to function.

Austria laughed, getting up. "I suppose we all should be getting back."

"I have a better idea. Ky, you up for a round of darts? Or perhaps pool?"

Kylie shook her head. She needed to head back to the hotel and crash.

"Ah, well I suppose that's for the best. You probably couldn't beat me anyway." Victoria called out.

Kylie stopped, feeling her entire body grow rigid, but she couldn't help as a defiant sneer grew across her face. She turned.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

Victoria smiled. "I don't think I need too. Wanna go?"

"I choose darts." Kylie said with a grin.

"Best two outta three?"

"You're on."

 

***

 

It was a narrow margin, but Kylie won.

"Hell yes. In your face, Victoria!"

Victoria just shook her head while Roderich just laughed. Kylie was starting to see the appeal of his company. He acted a hell of a lot different when he was drinking. Almost tolerable.

"Guess I owe you a drink." Victoria said.

As they drank, Roderich spoke.

"I saw that you didn't stand up when the conversation about blogs came up today."

"Yeah."

Victoria shook her head. "Oz uses his all the time. I'm surprised he hasn't dragged you in yet."

"And don't a fair amount of your micronations also have them?" Roderich asked.

"Rod, before today, I knew of like, four people who had them. The pom, Vic, Zea, and my idiot brother. I didn't know everyone and their brother had one." Kylie shook her head. "Seems kinda like a waste of time to me. I don't understand what you're all doing."

"A waste of time? No, it's a riot!" Victoria said. "Hell, it's a chance to be as random as we want, and crazy. Only half of them or less are actual google searches! We just say whatever we find funny that comes to mind, and then just banter back and forth for a while. Sometimes humans even suggest things to us, thinking that we're just fictional! It's hilarious!"

Kylie shook her head. "You're all morons." She said with affection, sipping at her drink.

Victoria smirked. "What would it take to convince you?"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "A whole hell of a lot more alcohol."

"Oh, I think we can provide that." Roderich said with a snort.

Kylie shook her head. "No you don't. I don't get bribed that easily."

Victoria chuckled. "What about a bet?"

Kylie stopped again and turned.

Now, she should have realized that her head was pleasantly full of static. Not exactly a great place to be making decisions from. But Kylie was like her brother. Impulsive. And Victoria knew that.

"What's the game and the prizes?" She said, taking another swig of beer.

"Darts again. Three games. Best two outta three. If you win, we don't bother you about this anymore. But if we win, then you have to join the rest of us and make a blog."

"You've got to be joking." Kylie said, staring at them.

There was a pause as they waited for her response.

"Oh god, you aren't." She slammed back the rest of her drink and then nodded. "Alright, you're on."

Vic grinned. "Never one to turn down a challenge, are you?"

"Oh, fuck off!" Kylie snapped.

 

***

 

She lost. 

She lost so well she wasn't sure how badly she had.

Although part of that might be thanks to the killer hangover she currently had. She was whining like a baby as the morning sunlight cut into the room.

Scotland stood nearby, making her some sort of hair of the dog. "How ya feeling this morning?"

"Like God himself is hammering in my head." Kylie groaned, rolling over and shoving her face into a pillow. "I hate my life."

"I can't hear you when your face is buried."

Kylie rolled over just enough for her mouth to be free of the pillow. "I made a bet last night. I was drunk. And I got so drunk that I don't remember anything about the score other than I lost. I lost really fucking well."

"Hmmm." Scot hummed, and then walked over, handing her the drink. "Go on. I won't tell England. But I will tell you that you'd better be sober by the time you get home. And make sure ya drink lots of water on the way, or else this was pointless."

Kylie grimaced at the drink, but she knew Scot well enough from her colony days to know that he was an expert at making hair of the dog, and that if she wanted to kill this hangover, no one else was going to get her there as smoothly and as fast as he would.

Finishing the drink as fast as she could, she promptly buried her face back into the pillow. "I don't wanna make a blog."

Scotland stopped, and then laughed. "Wait, you bet on making a blog?"

"Yes. And stop laughing. I'll hit you." She muttered, feebly attempting to bat at him as he moved away to wash out the glass.

"Nice try, lass. I don't think I'll have to worry about getting hit too soon."

"Fuck you." She groaned, returning her face to the pillow and screaming.

Scotland was undoubtedly rolling his eyes. She heard him grab something, and then sit down and open his laptop. "You know how other people always forget you're as much a part of Australia as your brother is?"

Kylie slowly looked up.

"My blog might not be as old as Art's, but I'll tell you, humans absolutely don't care. People know who I am. They give a shit. Like, sometimes I'll type in things and they'll give me a history lesson. It's cute. They recognize me for who I am, and so do the other countries. It's... it's nice, Ky. It's really kinda nice. And the way they treat all of us who aren't the 'main personification'? We're still our homeland. They don't care. You'll be as much a part of Australia to them as your brother is. And that is amazing."

She paused, taking in his words, and then nodded. "Okay."

"Tell ya what. I'll check for your blog, and once it's up, I'll follow you."

Kylie smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Now get some rest until that hair of the dog kicks in." He said, closing his laptop. She nodded and smiled as she closed her eyes and rested for a brief bit.

Maybe this wouldn't be quite so bad after all.

 

***

 

Oz had already claimed australiasgooglehistory as a url, and adding dashes would probably just confuse people. Kylie started scrolling down the other google history blogs, trying to figure out what the hell to do. Calling herself _fem_ australiasgooglehistory just sounded wrong.

But then there was that weird syllable everyone seemed to be using to change their urls.

"Oi, Victoria!"

"Yes?"

"The hell does Nyo mean?"

"Oh, the opposite of the main personification. I know that's not how we actually work, but we use it on the internet."

Kylie glanced up at South Africa. "The opposite... so like, me?"

"Yeah. You're nyo Australia, since Oz is the main. But like, nyo Belarus is a dude since Natalya's the main."

Kylie shook her head. "How do you keep track of all that weird lingo?"

"You don't always. But yeah, that's what it means.

Kylie rolled the sound off her tongue.

_Nyo_.

Nyo Australia was a weird series of sounds, although it would work for a url. She typed it in, and went to give her blog a title, then a description.

She decided to be a bit snarky.

_And this, children, is what happens when you lose a bet with Austria and South Africa._

Probably no one was going to find this as funny as she did, save those two, who, according to her dashboard, were still saying 'Skin' on repeat. 

She finally finished constructing her blog, and then gave herself a fake human persona to 'run' the blog. She named her 'Jess' for short, or 'mun Jess', because why the hell not?

And then she typed out her first search history.

_#1_

_how to get out of bet i made and lost while drunk that forced me to create this blog_

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I have used references to a lot of google history tumblrs here, the only one this is in any sort of way official for is nyoaustraliasgooglehistory. I, mun Jess, was 'dragged into this' by Austria's mun and South Africa's mun. Here's how it actually went down.
> 
> Austria: You should make a GH blog.  
> Me: I've been thinking about it.  
> Austria: DO IT  
> SA: Who are you thinking about?  
> Me: Nyo Oz or any version of Nyo America.  
> SA: Nyo Oz is available.  
> Me: Well, I guess I'm doing this now.
> 
> Also, the interaction with Scotland is based completely on my own headcanons about how Australia and Scotland interact and not on any interactions with the mun of scotlandsgooglehistory.
> 
> Anyhow, go follow all these wonderful blogs!


End file.
